


──大吉嶺不見了。

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 本文靈感受到空豆繪製的漫畫作品啟發：（原噗連結）faith於2016.9.2發表在個人噗浪的小短篇（原噗連結）





	

 

 

 

[](https://www.plurk.com/p/ltevg4)

 

[](https://www.plurk.com/p/ltevg4)

 

 

◎圖片使用經原繪師空豆之同意，以下為繪師網站  
[Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=382844) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/corndogtw) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/lovemarceline) | [Tumblr](http://corndogtw.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

※以下正文

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

──大吉嶺不見了。  
凱伊舔舔嘴唇，覺得奶油非常美味，想拿塊蛋糕分享給某位嗜吃甜食、但為了保持優美體態平日相當克制的大小姐，但原本靜靜坐在後方喝茶的她不知何時離開了，杯盤和茶杯邊緣殘留茶漬。  
「小白毫，妳家隊長到哪裡去了？」  
「不知道，請您自己察覺。」  
啊？凱伊愣了一下。「我惹妳生氣了嗎？」  
「請您自己察覺。」  
還是一副冷淡模樣呢。單純就這點來說，跟大吉嶺真是學得有七八分像。  
果然環境深深影響一個人。  
凱伊碰了一鼻子灰，打算去洗手間清洗黏瘩瘩的手指，就在遠處廊上，看到正要走進洗手間的藍色身影。  
「大──」名字還沒喊完，對方已消失在門口。凱伊三步併兩步地推門而入，果不其然，看到大吉嶺站在鏡子水槽前方，拿有沾水的手帕擦拭毛衣下襬。「怎麼了，弄倒紅茶了嗎？」  
傳說中不管在戰車內怎樣晃動都不會灑漏一滴、完美實踐聖葛羅莉安娜真髓的大吉嶺隊長？  
「……是呢，我的失察。」大吉嶺輕聲回答，口吻是一貫的悠揚和緩，彷彿沒有什麼事能震懾她的內心，或是她手中的紅茶。  
原本、應該是這樣的。

 

「我幫妳擦吧？」  
大吉嶺停下擦拭動作，轉頭看了凱伊一眼，可惜率性奔放的對方並未察覺那眼中的深沉和微慍。「像是妳幫真穗さん擦掉那樣嗎？」  
「這我可能做不到，大吉嶺的毛衣會被我咬壞。」哈哈大笑的凱伊，拿過那塊沾濕手帕，低下頭專注地找尋污漬。「蛋糕很好吃哦，奶油也很清甜，是妳喜歡的那種──」  
凱伊的話沒有說完。  
大吉嶺忽然勾起她的下巴，確定迷惑睜大的藍眼裡盈滿她的景象後，滿意一笑，二話不說地吻住雙唇。  
舌尖輕舔唇瓣，鼻息充斥屬於紅茶的香味。  
凱伊被吻得暈頭轉向，雙手迫不及待地抬起，想擁抱這份強勢的香氣來源，但、大吉嶺適時地結束了吻。  
「妳說得沒錯，確實是……非常甜美。」  
感謝招待。大吉嶺的拇指最後一次撫過凱伊的下唇，微微而笑，接著便轉身走離洗手間，不在乎呆站原地的某人。

 

這個不謹慎的性格，永遠需要她來糾正。

 

 

 

 


End file.
